A Curse to be Broken
by Itachiforever342
Summary: For a long time Van has sought a wife strong enough to break his "curse", but none have. Will he be able to find a woman strong enough?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

All right, this one is a fic I did on the fly, just because I thought... "Hey, what would happen if _this_ happened?"

Enjoy!

* * *

**A Curse To Be Broken**

They called him the Cursed King.

It was because within a year of marrying, he would always lose his wife in an accident, to an assassination, to sickness, to a miscarriage, or she would vanish, without a trace. Murmurs went through the countries allied or not to his that he cut out the girls' hearts and ate them, since the casket was always closed during the funerals. Nowadays most women went running and screaming from the castle, calling him a cold-hearted demon.

But only parts of that were truth.

Because Van Salazar de Fanel was not a demon that most thought him to be. He was the dark and mysterious king of Fanelia who was tired of losing everything by letting himself fall in love every time, only for it to end in tragedy. Not one woman was strong enough to stand his companionship and the contract he made with her on their wedding night.

Counting up since his coronation, he'd had twenty-nine wives, the shortest only lasting a day after the wedding night, the longest just a day shy of their wedding anniversary. He'd been king for twelve years and looked like he was well past thirty because of his dark and pale countenance. It was the cause of too much strain and grief. He hadn't slept well since his first queen's death, because of the nightmares caused from the sight of her still body. That was why he never had the casket open, because he couldn't bear to look at any of his dead brides again.

His council had started to joke that he would be an old man before he could keep a queen on the throne. But his people seemed content and didn't believe that the tragedies had anything to do with their strong and valiant king.

But as his council planned to bring another girl in to be his thirtieth wife, he stated, "After this, no more."

"But…your majesty! You must keep trying!"

Van stood and slammed his palms on the table, yelling, "None of you have to deal with having to lose another chance at love! After twelve years of constant death and marriages, not one of my wives has ever given me the gift of loving me back! If you give me another woman that only marries me for my title and looks, then she'll die as well, too weak to stand up to my 'curse'!"

"Of course, your highness. We'll be especially picky about our next choice. If she disappoints you like the others, we will kill her before your 'curse' does. Perhaps…we might be able to choose better if we knew what you wanted in a wife and queen."

Van considered, then murmured, "A strong woman who will stand up for herself, a woman full of light and life…" He lowered his head and whispered, "A woman who smells of sunshine yet tastes like snow…"

"My lord? Is there a woman like that?"

Dark brown eyes narrowed. "There had better be, or else I'll never marry again."

* * *

I dunno if anyone will like it, but please, if you do...

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

Okay, thanks for all of you who reviewed, you're so wonderful!

Word of the wise, this fic is rather short, although not as short as my first Esca fic! So expect brief chapters, but I try my best to make them meaningful!

Enjoy!

* * *

So his council members went on a search for a girl that fit the description of the king. They searched amongst the citizens of Fanelia, then went abroad, even going undercover into the countries of their enemies.

But it seemed to be in vain, until, five years later, they crossed into Zaibach, who was an enemy to everyone. Criminals and intruders were killed without questions, yet the search party risked it all for their king.

As they searched the streets, they passed a woman around Van's age yet looked younger because of her bright eyes and healthy complexion. The thing that struck them as odd was her clothes: a pure white tunic that was sleeveless with a blue trim, two pieces hanging at her knees from the back of her collar, bells hanging from the ends, and she was barefoot. She greeted them, unlike any who had crossed their path since they'd come into Zaibach.

"Hello! How are you on this fine day?"

The men looked around, then nodded to her. She blinked her large violet eyes and flicked her long black hair over her shoulder.

"It's rude not to greet someone with just as much fervor, sirs!" she continued, looking kind of put out.

The head of the party smiled and greeted, "I'm sorry, miss. It's just that here there aren't many who greet just anyone on the streets like you do. I feel a bit tired and frustrated, too."

"Why is that?"

"We're looking for a woman that could be unattainable."

"Could I help you with your search?"

"No, we need to go. It was nice talking with you, miss."

She nodded and as she passed, the men detected a scent they thought they would never smell. The image it gave…like a warm spring day at noon, golden sunshine pouring down on their faces.

"Sunshine…"

The woman stopped. "There doesn't seem to be much here, but many say I smell like it, although how can one smell of something that doesn't give off a scent?"

"Miss, could you perhaps give me your hand for a moment?"

She turned back around and held out her small, delicate hand. The man took it, kissing the back of it and another image came to him from the taste that lingered on his lips. A cold, crisp winter morning, the snow blowing in his face by a gentle wind.

He fell to his knees in front of her and bowed his head. "Miss, could you perhaps…come with us to the home of our master? We have a need of you."

"I've never left the capital before…but I believe that a kind stranger should be obliged in kind. So I accept your offer."

"What's your name, if I may be so bold as to ask, miss?"

"It's Yuki Amaterasu."

* * *

Now we meet my OC! For those of you hoping for VanxHitomi, so sorry! I rarely ever write a fic with the canon pairing!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

So they've found the maiden of choice, what will happen next? Will her reaction be like the other women who've tried to be Van's wife?

Enjoy!

* * *

So they traveled back to Fanelia, Yuki coming happily the whole way. She seemed oblivious that she could become the future wife of their king. Her beautiful voice and scent seemed to haunt the men so much that they could barely keep away from her.

When they entered the castle proper, Yuki seemed a little intimidated, stopping just inside the doorway, eyes wide. The leader, who was the only one who had the courage to speak to her, turned back to her, confused as to why she stopped.

"Something wrong, Miss Yuki?"

"Where are we?"

"The castle of our master."

"It seems so sad and gloomy here. I think it needs a woman like me to lighten it up."

"Do you wish to know why we wanted you to come with us, before you meet our master?"

She looked around the castle hall that they were standing in, seeing how elegant it was. She nodded and turned back to her addresser. "Sure, if that's okay with you."

"We've been looking for a bride for him. And we were hoping if you could fill that role."

Her eyes widened in shock as her brain caught up with the moment. "A wife? Me?"

"Yes, Miss Yuki."

"Do you want me to?"

"Our master will decide that. You seem very strong-willed, Miss Yuki, and stand firm to what you believe in. Do you believe that you can make our master happy?"

With another look around the castle, she turned back and nodded. "I'll try. Considering where this is…your master has to be a lord or king…" She considered, but then shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Can I see him now?"

"Of course, Miss Yuki."

They entered the throne room, where Van sat, looking as gloomy as ever. He looked up, when the doorman announced, "Sire, the search party has returned from their mission!"

"My lord," the leader of the group addressed. "We have completed our sweep of Zaibach."

Van nodded and waved a hand. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes sire, we did. We found…" He turned to the side, revealing Yuki. "…her."

The instant their eyes met, Yuki could see into his very soul. After a mere few seconds, she started to cry. She dropped to her knees, the silvery tears dripping onto the carpet below her.

"My lady, what is the matter?" the same man in front of her asked.

His men murmured that she was so afraid of Van that she was reduced to tears.

But, as Yuki looked up, she held her heart. "My lord has been sad for so long, yet he hasn't shed a tear. His gentle heart has been broken far too many times. These tears aren't mine, but his." She bowed her head. "If my lord will have me, I will have him and cherish his broken heart, heal him if I can."

Van stood from his throne, which he had never done before his bride to-be. "My lady, I have been waiting for you for what seems like forever." He held out his hand. "I will receive you with open arms."

She placed her small hand in his, a shy smile curving her lips.

* * *

Okay, it seems that no one likes my VanxOC... I guess people like VanxHitomi way too much.

If you're reading this, please tell me what you think of my story!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

So this is the next chapter, and I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

The month of preparing seemed to go by in a flash. Before Yuki knew it, she had been presented to Van's council and people. She now stood in front of Van, who was dressed in formal attire, holding her left hand and slipping a ring on her finger.

"I accept this woman as my wife and queen, in front of all these witnesses."

She looked into his eyes and saw they were full of pain, as if he'd done this several times too many and none of the marriages had lasted very long. But that was impossible that he could be that broken, wasn't it?

They danced at the ball afterwards, the same feeling coming off Van. Yuki gazed into his eyes, he was in such pain right now, so much that it almost seemed endless. Yet because of his unguarded eyes, she felt like she was being given a chance that had been given to so many others, yet not taken as it should be.

As they retired to his room that she was to share with him, he turned away from her and unbuttoned his jacket and shirt, letting them slide to the ground. He then bent over, before a pair of pure white wings came from his back, delicate feathers floating to the floor. She didn't hesitate, but walked over to him, her hands reaching for the beautiful wings.

Just then he turned, his eyes reflecting her in their depths. "Yuki, the contract has been set in motion. Do you swear to take it all in and become as I am?"

"What do you—"

"Do you swear?" he repeated, eyes narrowing.

She gave up, knowing she had no choice. "I swear."

The instant she said it, she felt an unbearable pain through her heart and back, making her collapse to the ground. As if they were going through mud, a pair of white wings emerged from her back, although they were soft, they felt razor-sharp with how much they seemed to tear through her shoulders. Out of her chest came her heart, only for a ruby of the same size to be replaced. Van's hands closed around the heart, holding it as it fluttered, almost like a bird trying to get free. He placed it in his own body, then murmured, "The contract is complete. I will keep your heart for a year, and will only give it back when you have returned the feelings that I feel for you and keep them until our wedding anniversary."

"But how am supposed to feel them without a heart?" she asked. "Am I an angel too?"

"No, you're what people here call a Draconian. Instead of being blessed, like an angel, you share the curse I carry, being one of the winged people who caused the destruction of Atlantis. Should anyone except myself see your wings, they will try and kill you." He turned to the bed, pulling his wings in. "You should get some rest, my lady, because you'll find that the ruby is heavier on your chest than your heart used to be. And as for how you're supposed to feel without a heart, you'll have to find that out on your own."

With that, he laid down in bed, though he didn't seem to be asleep. He actually just lay there, not moving. She closed her eyes and pulled her wings in, now knowing why she had a dress that had no back on it. She slipped it off, leaving just a backless slip, looking at Van in the bed. He almost seemed to be waiting for her to get in with him.

Nodding in resolution, she walked over to the bed, getting under the covers and turning to him, breathing in. She felt like she was standing in a grassy field with the wind blowing through it. "My lord, that scent emanating from you…it's so unlike my home country. Soothing, and gentle. Like you, even though you caused me physical pain, it was necessary." She crawled over to her new husband and he looked up at her. "Your gentle and loving heart that has been broken, I will take it into my keeping as well, soon enough…"

She bent down and gave him a soft, chaste kiss, but was caught when he put a hand on the back of her neck, pushing them together so their lips were never too far apart.

As everything faded into a haze, he whispered, "Be strong, for me…"

* * *

There it is, my readers! Next things might get a bit shaky for our lovers!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

I was told the OC I made was too perfect, but the character I based her on had very few flaws as well, so...you get it.

What will befall our pair this time?

Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Yuki found herself tangled up in sheets, feathers and Van. Both their wings had emerged during the night and she found that Van's arms were wrapped tightly around her, as if he never wanted to let her go. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear in his sleep, making her blush. She knew that soon they would have to get up for the day, but not at this very moment, because her king was fast asleep and most likely enjoying the dream he was having, considering how much he was saying.

He suddenly tensed, his murmurs becoming frantic. She looked to see if anyone was even near their room and placed her hands on his temples, rubbing in soothing circles. She whispered in his ear, "My lord, it's all right. Come out of your dream to me. Please."

Van slowly relaxed under her touch and his eyes drifted open. His arms slackened as he realized the position they were in. "My lady…you didn't move away in the night?"

"And leave you cold and alone? Obviously my lord thinks very little of me," she teased, moving closer to him so her head was pillowed on his chest.

"I heard you call out to me in my dreams, guiding me away from them. Did you?"

"Yes, I did, my lord. I couldn't stand to see you in such pain."

He let his hand stroke down her back through her hair and murmured, "Thank you, my lady. Why are you still here?"

"Because my lord hasn't requested that I move yet."

He flipped them over, surprising her. "My lady thinks so much of me. Why is this?"

"I promised I would help heal your heart and being cold and distant won't do that, my lord."

He bent down and kissed her, her putting her arms around his neck.

* * *

Very short chapter, but they all are. Each one is more or less a small scene, although quite a few of the chapters do outline the very first day after their marriage.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

This one is the longest one in the story, I'm sure.

Enjoy!

* * *

Later in the day the pair dragged themselves out of bed, Yuki getting on a dress with a low back so she would be able to fly if she needed to, since she'd discovered that somehow she already knew how. Van gave her one last glance before leaving her alone in the room.

She looked out the window to see the gardens that were below her. "So beautiful…I wonder what they look like covered in snow."

Coming out of the room, she looked around before going down the hallway, since it ended right next to the door. As she passed a maid, the older woman sighed and shook her head, muttering, "When will Lord Van learn that he just can't keep a queen at his side?"

Yuki shook her head, putting a hand to where the ruby held the place of her heart. She already felt such strong feelings for her king, because she could see everything through his eyes. His deep sadness, grief, broken heart, deep love, compassion and exhaustion. She would stay at his side, it didn't matter what happened, because she'd promised to take his heart into her keeping, healing and cradling it in her hands. **A/N: Everyone should keep their word the way she does. It would make this world a better place, don't you think?**

"My lord, what could've happened to you that even your own servants doubt that you can keep me?"

She reached the gardens, walking through them with complete wonder. She'd never seen gardens like this in Zaibach. Everything was just buildings and technology. Here she felt so free and loved the fresh air and sweet smell of nature. Like Van smelled of it.

"My lord, why do you always seem to be on my mind, even right now? Everything here reminds me of you."

She smiled and sniffed each little flower, her eyes shining in joy. "If only they had such things in Zaibach. I can't even think of the last time I smelled flowers like these."

As she was floating about the flowers, smelling yet not picking any, Van stood in the council room, gazing down at her. She was beautiful, she glowed with happiness, even though he had taken her heart and humanity. Almost none of his other wives had been like this the day after the contract was made. This was one of the reasons why some of them had given up and died early. She seemed to be pleased with just the garden alone. He had it planted differently every year, so she would be surprised when it was planted next year.

"Lord Van, what are you looking at?" one of his councilors asked.

"The view, what else?" the king answered.

"Would you please pay attention, it's about the new queen."

Van turned around and sat down in his chair at the head of the table. He gave them his most gloomy look ever, telling them that it had better be worthwhile, or else he would leave.

"The other queens you had at least were princesses and thus been trained in politics. Do you think your new queen will be able to handle Fanelia, should you need to go somewhere?"

"That's why I have a council. I'll take my wife with me should I need to go somewhere."

"You never did this with your other wives, my lord. What is different about this one?"

"This will be the last time I marry and I want to have her with me as much as possible."

"Your highness, Sir Allen of Asturia is here to see you also."

Van's eyes widened. "Allen?! Where is he now?!"

"He might be touring the gardens until our meeting is over."

The crow-haired monarch raced out of the room, knowing what would happen should Allen get alone with his newly-wedded queen.

Yuki was humming a little when a voice came up behind her.

"Miss, I haven't seen you before. May I have your name?"

She turned to see a tall man in a Caeli Knight uniform, a sword on his hip. He had long blonde hair, blue eyes and a charming smile on his face. She blinked and then smiled. "Oh, I'm Yuki Amaterasu."

"From where did you come from before you lived here, my lady?" the knight asked, lifting her hand and kissing it.

"Zaibach."

The man's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "Zaibach! That country was always at war with everyone! It was fortunate that Folken was able to kill the corrupted emperor!"

"Oh, you fought in the Destiny War?"

"Yes, I did. Though I did fall in love with Van's first queen."

"What was her name?"

"Her name was…" The knight bent over, to kiss her. "…Hitomi…"

Her eyes widened before her small hand clenched and she punched him in the cheek.

"Ow!" The man held his face. "Why you little—"

Just then, Van came running. "Allen! Get away from her!"

Yuki's eyes lit up as she slipped under Allen's arm, running to her husband. "My lord!"

"Are you all right, my lady?" Van asked, and at Yuki's nod, he drew his sword. "How dare you try to kiss my wife!"

Allen, who was cradling his red cheek, turned around. "That little wench punched me!"

Van glanced at Yuki, who was glaring at Allen. "You punched Allen?"

Yuki nodded. "What was I supposed to do? Just sit there and let him kiss me? I only kiss my lord and won't let any other man mess that up!"

Allen stabbed his finger at Van. "Why are you marrying _again_, Van?! Haven't you killed enough women to take away your bloodlust?!"

Yuki gasped and stared at Van. "Is this true? Did you really kill your other wife?"

Allen snorted. "Other _wives_, you should say! He's had _twenty-nine_ other wives and they never lived past a year after he married them! My little sister was his third wife! She died only a day after they were married!"

Van's eyes narrowed and he yelled, "That's enough, Allen!"

"You cut out their hearts and ate them, you demon!" Allen hissed, drawing his sword. "You disgust me!"

Allen lunged, only for Yuki to jump in the way, his sword impaling her left shoulder. Her eyes dilated in pain, but she didn't cry out. Van, who saw where she'd been stabbed, cried out, "My lady!"

She fell against him, blood coming from her wound. She held her chest and felt no pain there, just in her back. "My lord…why am I not dead?"

Van didn't answer her at that moment, but yelled, "You tried to kill my queen! Guards!"

Allen was seized by the arms, though he didn't struggle, thinking he'd killed Yuki with that blow, since it had hit her heart. Van's eyes were on fire as he ordered, "Escort him out of the country. Allen Schezar, you are hereby banished from Fanelia's lands for the duration of my rule! There will be _no_ exceptions for this."

"Van, we've been friends for nearly twelve years! You're going to throw it all away for some _woman_?!"

"You seem to have thrown it away first, believing _I_ killed my wives, when you know that's not true! They each died because of illness or an assassination!"

"Then how do you explain that each death was within a year of your marriage?!"

"That's why it's called a curse, Allen! Even I don't know!"

Allen kept yelling as he was dragged out of the gardens. Yuki turned her back to her husband, who checked her wound. "It isn't too deep. But we should at least wrap that until it closes up."

They went to their room and he pulled out bandages, wrapping her shoulder expertly before putting her left arm in a sling. "You shouldn't use your arm until you're better or you might reopen the wound. All right?"

She looked down, then asked, "What caused each of your wives to die?"

"The contract I made with each one. It ultimately chooses whether or not the woman loves me or not."

"My lord, what do you do with the heart of the woman who's died?"

"It goes back to her, though not soon enough to save her. My lady, what you did to protect me is something none of my other wives would've done. None cared for me enough. Even though you've only known me for less than two days."

"Why do you call me 'my lady'? Why not just call me by my name?"

"You call me 'my lord', so why shouldn't I give you the same respect?"

"I call you 'my lord' because I don't know your name. It was never told to me."

"Didn't you hear Allen say it several times?"

"No, I didn't. I was too occupied with you, my lord."

His lips twitched upwards, then went back to their neutral position. "My full name is Van Salazar de Fanel, but you can just call me Van."

"I guess you don't know my name, either. I'm Yuki Amaterasu, but I go by Yuki."

"Yuki…that's a beautiful name."

"Van…I couldn't just let you get hurt by Sir Allen, even if you had your sword drawn."

"Allen hasn't beaten me since the beginning of the Destiny War. It wouldn't have been a long fight, even if we were both fighting full strength."

"So me jumping in front of you served no purpose?"

"It did. It showed how much you would risk for me and I needed a reason to keep Allen away from you."

"Oh, I see."

* * *

I know I'm gonna get flamed for that...I killed Hitomi and Celena before the story even started... **squeaks and dives for cover**

For those who liked this chapter, I'd like to know!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

After the long chapter, we're back to the shorties again. This fic is loved and hated, as all stories should be.

Enjoy!

* * *

Things went on as normal in the castle, and Yuki endured, until one day, four months later, she came to bed after a long session in the bath. Van looked up, having had been waiting for her to come out, but noticed something different about his wife.

"Yuki, did you gain some weight?"

She nodded, then sat down on her side of the bed, hunched over, her arms cradling her stomach. After taking a deep breath, she looked over at her husband. "Van, I'm with child."

His eyes brightened a little before a small smile came to his lips, all he could manage at the time. He crawled over to her and held her close. "That's wonderful, Yuki."

"But what will happen if I die before it's born? What will you do?"

"Don't worry, I don't think you're going to die. You have a strength that I've never seen before in a woman."

They lay back on the bed together, Van nuzzling her hair. "To finally have an heir, after so long, twelve years of heartbreak and death…I must be blessed by the heavens."

She snuggled up to him, kissing whatever skin she could reach on his chest. "I won't let you down, Van. I won't give up, not just because my life is at stake, but your happiness."

He held her close, careful of her stomach. "You do this all for me, why don't you live for yourself?"

"Because if I did, then I would be a selfish person, and love isn't about selfishness."

* * *

I think this pretty much explained itself. Van is slowly regaining his emotions and Yuki now has to have the determination to live long enough to at least bring her firstborn into the world!

Keep faithfully reading and the later chapters will tell!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

Thanks for all my reviewers, here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

So the next morning Yuki declared that she was "bestowed" and many maids came to help her as she had to stay out of sight because of her dignity. Van walked around the castle with a happy look on his features, something that hadn't happened since the death of his first wife.

It seemed like everyone was expecting the queen to die because of how they walked as if on glass. But everything seemed all right, in fact she seemed better than usual, according to the maids. She laughed and smiled often, especially if her husband was mentioned. She didn't even notice that she had a gem in the place of her heart anymore, she was used to the weight and it didn't matter, her entire being knew she was in love with Van.

"My lady seems very happy today," one of the younger maids commented, straightening the bed sheets.

Yuki nodded and smiled. "Of course I am! I'm going to have my lord's child soon!"

"You look like you could be having twins, my lady. You're so big."

Yuki laughed and shook her head. "No, I'm just having one. I must be getting fat from just sitting around and eating like I've been doing!"

"My lady, you aren't fat! You look wonderful, blossoming with child!"

"Thank you. You and the others have been such a good help to me."

The young woman looked flustered. "My lady, you embarrass me so! I'm just doing my job!"

The queen laughed again, her eyes bright with happiness. "No, I can't just take what you do for granted! Had I not married my lord, then I would've probably still been in Zaibach, snatched up by a no-good man who would never appreciate me for who I am!"

"Of course, my lady. My lord seems very happy as well, even though he doesn't laugh and smile like you do."

"My lord is still trying to heal from what he's gone through. I'm helping by just being there for him."

At that moment, Van came in, a smile on his face. "Yuki, you seem chipper as usual."

Yuki lit up and held out a hand. "Van."

The maid backed out of the room, knowing this was a private moment between the royal pair. When the door closed, Van gave his queen a kiss. "How are you feeling today?"

"Just fine, Van. It shouldn't be long now until our baby is born."

"I just pray that you don't die during or after childbirth, Yuki. That's all that matters to me."

"Van, you're doing very well for having only known me for almost nine months."

"With each passing day I'm recovering, healing through you. I just hope that we can be together for the rest of our lives, instead of just short of our anniversary."

"On our anniversary, our child will be three months old and I'll still be here, with my heart back in place, even closer to you."

Van stroked her hair. "We just need to keep our hopes high, and the best will happen."

She smiled, cradling his cheek. "Of course."

* * *

Wow, this fic is coming to a close fast! Only three more chapters!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

One more chapter left after this one!

This one is really short, but I've seen a chapter one sentence long!

Enjoy!

* * *

So when she had her child, she was very weak afterwards, flat on her back. Van held her hand and murmured, "It's a boy. We'll call him—"

"Daisuke," Yuki whispered.

His eyes widened at the name and nodded. "All right, Daisuke it is."

Yuki sighed and closed her eyes, muttering, "That's not what I said."

* * *

So when she'd recovered and was walking around, she tried to tell Van what she really was feeling. When they were walking down a hallway to the throne room, she cried, "Van, Daisuke!"

He looked startled and grabbed her shoulders. "Is something wrong with our son, Yuki?"

She shook her head. "No, Daisuke."

"Why do you keep saying our son's name?"

She sighed, thinking about what was wrong. Was she saying it too lightly? Perhaps she needed a more assertive phrase.

* * *

The word she was trying to say is "daisuki" but she mispronounced it as "daisuke". I got that from a series called DN Angel, which is a great series, by the way!

Last chapter coming up next, then I'll get to posting my next story!

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Escaflowne!

This is just the tiny conclusion!

Enjoy!

* * *

It took her quite some time to gather up the courage, and, soon enough, it was almost their wedding anniversary. She turned deep red as Van smiled at her, taking her hand.

"Tomorrow is our wedding anniversary, Yuki. It seems that we've made it."

He had become so passionate about her, yet he'd never said he'd more than cared for her. Did she have to say something first? But this was so nerve-wracking. She didn't know if she could, but if she didn't, she might be dead in the morning.

She took hold of his shirt and looked straight into his eyes. "Van, I love you!"

A light surrounded the pair and her heart came back to her, pounding like thunder in her chest. Van smiled and held her close. "Yuki, I love you too…"

So the curse was broken that people assumed Van was under. Yuki lived on and the pair had many more children and once their eldest child was old enough, Van abdicated and left the throne to Daisuke. Then for the rest of their mortal lives they lived a happy life together.

* * *

There you have it! Don't worry, I'm going for a better one next time!

At least...I hope so.

Thanks for all your reviews, they were appreciated!

And speaking of which...

Please review!


End file.
